


The President's Daughter

by puppuphk



Series: My Hamilton Fandom Fics [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) Actor RPF
Genre: Astrology, F/M, NYU - Freeform, Romance, The White House, University, the presidents daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 16,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppuphk/pseuds/puppuphk
Summary: A fancy event was being held at the White House, the Hamilton musical was coming and it was all that a few people living there were talking about. Including (Y/n) the president Lawrence Stevens’s daughter. She was attending Georgetown University so still lived within the walls of the White House. She ends up sneaking away from her bodyguards, which she does often, and bumps into some of the cast, catching the eye of Daveed instantly, and she herself is smitten. But the only issue is she’s still the president's daughter. How can the two start a relationship or even keep one?(AU kind of-as it’s a made up president)
Relationships: Daveed Diggs/Original Female Character(s), Daveed Diggs/Reader
Series: My Hamilton Fandom Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113056
Comments: 17
Kudos: 13





	1. Hamilton is coming to the White House

“Did you hear? Hamilton the musical cast is coming here next week to perform a few songs!” (Y/n) heard being whispered as she walked along the hallways her bag chucked over her shoulder filled with Astrology textbooks.

A few guards flanked her back as she headed off to greet her parents from a long day at work. Speaking of which it looked like for once her father was not working as president and was joining them for dinner.

“Hello Mom, Dad,” (Y/n) said quickly kissing each of their cheeks before taking her seat at the table, her bag slipped onto the back of her chair.

“Hello (Y/n/n)! I assume class went well enough?” Lawerence Steven asked his daughter.

“It’s been great Mr.President,” (Y/n) jokes, “Another person came up to me randomly asking if you have the nuclear codes on your desk,”

Her father shakes his head letting out a small bout of laughter, “I do not keep them there, they’re somewhere top-secret, that-“

“Even I can’t know about, I know Dad- it’s fine. I just wish they’d stop seeing me as the Presidents daughter and just (Y/n) Stevens, a girl who loves Astrology and wants to study more about space and all that,”

“I’m sure you’ll find some friends that don’t care about that ducky,” (Y/n)’s mother Margaret points out patting her hand.

“I know, it’s just hard sometimes, but I’m grateful that dad is in such a great position, he’s a great president.” (Y/n) points out. “Just all the balls and gala’s get old, and too many people ask me to bring them,”

“Speaking of balls and gala’s…” her father speaks up making her sigh.

“Is this about the Hamilton Musical? Because I already heard dad, it’s exciting but do I really have to? I’m not a big fan of musicals,”

“Ducky-“ her mother says in a serious tone making her sigh and poke at her food a bit.

“You’re mother and I would appreciate if you would go, plus I’m sure they’re an interesting group of people, you might get to talk with them a bit more while your mother and I have to socialize with others.”

“…Fine…okay I’ll go, but I will be very clear if I don’t like it. I’m not one for music. I like the silence better, or the whirling of the telescopes as I look up at the observatory area.”

“We know that now this time try not to sneak away from your secret service guards, please? It worries us when you do that.” her father pointed out.

“Ugh, that is not something I will promise at all dad-I maybe twenty, but I am not in need of being babysat. I can handle the world on my own“

“It’s just a safety for you honey,”

(Y/n) grumbles a bit but moves to finish off her food, already planning on slipping away from her guards. She’d find one of the halls to slip away if she had any say about it. And before the event even happened that is.


	2. Sneaking Off And Running Into The 'HamFam'

(Y/n) was bored, so bored that as she tugged a bit at her hair she made a slip to the bathroom, where she knew there was a second exit. Ditching her Secret service team was easy and fun, she usually had to be assigned new ones every so often because of her escape plans.

Once she was out of the bathroom, she wandered the halls nodding at certain paintings and glancing around trying to evade people. So much so that while walking and looking one way she bumped into a rather tall someone and nearly fell down if he hadn’t have caught her.

“Waoh! Careful there!” came a voice and (Y/n) glanced up from behind her bangs to meet a pair of beautiful kind chocolate eyes which made her relax a bit.

“I’m so sorry sir! I honestly should know where I’m going by this point but was distracted,” (Y/n) rambles a bit as she fixes her dress brushing off imaginary dust as she glanced around a bit more.

“It’s fine, we really weren’t sure where we could go either, hence why we’re all here. I’m Daveed by the way,” the newly named Daveed said as (Y/n) took his hand shaking it.

“Uh, (Y/n) Stevens,” (Y/n) explains with a smile as she studied his face a bit. “Oh! You’re from the oh what was it called. Oh I can’t place it but you’re one of the performers for tonight right?” she says trying to remember it, “It’s that musical,” 

“Hamilton, yeah, I’m Lafayette and Thomas Jefferson,” he says making her nod.

“Yeah, cool, I’m not as familiar with it, to be honest. But I do recognize the names,” 

“Hey, Daveed! Who’ve you got there!” came a call from someone else making Daveed turn around to face them.

“Oh, Lin, this is (Y/n) Stevens, she’s also attending the event,” Daveed explains only for (Y/n) to smile and wave a bit.

“For some reason, you look familiar but I can’t place it?” Lin says as he moves to shake her head.

“Oh uh, I get that a lot. It’s really nothing though, don’t worry. I won’t rat you out that you’ve snuck off into here as well.” she points out.

Eventually, she and Daveed got talking slightly about things in the White House that she knew and explained, without pointing out that the reason she knew is that she lived there, but what Daveed didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him (Y/n) thought.

Soon everyone was introducing themselves and eventually, someone called for the Digital Ha4Ham to start making (Y/n) flash Daveed a confused expression as he moved a bit to the front as they started filming.

(Y/n) listened along to the cabinet battle they were doing and was quite interested in it. Once it was over she moved to socialize a bit. “That was something else I’d have to say, but the flow was well thought out,” she says moving to rock on her heels a bit.

“I sure hope so….so where are you sitting in the area?” Daveed asks only to be interrupted by (Y/n)’s Secret Service coming into the room making her let out a small groan. 

“You’ll spot me, I’m sure of it, I have to go, I’ll see you when you perform!” she says before slipping out the door hoping she wasn’t going to get caught.


	3. Caught And Performance

Slipping back into the event room (Y/n) was greeted by her parents, her mother moving to make sure she was alright and her father giving her a firm squeeze on her shoulder making her wince.

“We told you not to slip with your secret service,” Her mother hissed softly as she tugged her daughter off to go talk with other politicians that were there.

“I couldn’t help it, they were too close and being a bother, glaring at everyone I tried talking to,” (Y/n) grumbles as they socialize, eventually making it to their seats.

It was then that the Hamilton cast came on and trying but failing (Y/n) shifted in her seat, giving a little wave when she spotted Daveed who’s mouth went agape after everything clicked into place. She was sitting near the President, if it wasn’t obvious she was his daughter then he’d be shocked.

(Y/n) was a little worried when he gave her a ‘what the hell’ kind of look as he quickly glanced between her father and her as if assessing it and she shrugged a bit before her mother nudged her to sit still.

It seemed that nothing really mattered as through the performance she kept seeking out Daveed through everyone, their eyes meeting multiple times as he sang. And (Y/n) had to admit it, it was really good. She may not be one to listen to music all that much, but the way the music flowed was rather interesting to her.

Eventually, when the set was over she mouthed ‘meet me outside’ and pointed with her thumb to the doors to Daveed who was still clearly confused and interested all at the same time.

Guess it was time to confess her part in this event, one that she wasn’t sure Daveed would even care to be a part of. Which sucked because she rather liked him, for once she met someone that wasn’t treating her like the President's daughter, but just (Y/n) an average woman who just wanted friends.


	4. After Talk Explination

Quickly slipping away this time was not as easy and eventually (Y/n) had to give up and dive straight first into a mob of people in order to lose her secret service in order to meet Daveed outside the room.

Nearly running past him she let out a yelp when he caught her by the arm in order to keep a guard from following her, “shhh, there he’s gone,” 

(Y/n) felt her face flush a bit as Daveed held ber back against his chest in a nook within the hallway behind a curtain as her secret service guard rushed past before the two slipped out. 

“H-hi-thanks for that, they’re trying to keep way too close of an eye on me, I can’t stand it” (Y/n) says before shifting anxiously. “Look I can explain!”

“No, it’s fine, really, I just. Wow never thought you’d be the one to try and slip away, after all, who your dad is?”

“You’re not a serial killer, and I doubt anyone would want to take me, hostage, I don’t know anything at all about what my father does. It’s hush hush.” (Y/n) says dryly.

Daveed let out a small laugh, “Oh yeah, no I didn’t think so. But I’m just surprised you didn’t like point out who you were earlier,”

“I try not to flaunt it around, it’s not something I’d like to be, but it just is something I deal with. It just makes things more difficult to be honest…they’re always people befriending me because of who my dad is, not because they like me,” 

Daveed frowned, “That’s why you didn’t flaunt it, you just wanted to talk with someone who wouldn’t-“

“wouldn’t hopefully care? I get it, it’s hard to deal with that, you don’t have to be my friend, but thank you for tonight it was rather pleasant, to actually talk with someone without them freaking out. Even my professors do that, they offer me extra time to do assignments and everything and I hate it.”

“Yeah special treatment sucks…I’ve gotten so many of that with Hamilton, I mean I appreciate it, but sometimes I wish there wasn’t this cloud over my head that made me more visible,” 

“Right! It’s so much pressure too. If you step one foot out of line it badly reflects everyone apparently,” (Y/n) grumbles.

“Oh my gosh yes! I have to be so careful what I say and do now, it’s insane,” Daveed points out.

The two were by now just walking along the hallway, eventually leading to the terrace on the White House. 

“Oh! Your performance was amazing by the way, I was rather blown away, I’m not usually one to see or listen to music, I like the sounds of telescopes whirling as they enhance images of the stars,” (Y/n) admits.

“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it. And really? Not one for music?” he teases. “Just telescopes?”

“I’m an astrologist, and try to escape everything by using my university's telescope…I really want to work at an observatory some day…” (Y/n) says.

“Pretty cool, so like NASA stuff?” Daveed asked her.

“Well not really, I mean I guess so…if it came down to it. But I’m more one to look at the stars than want to try and work a way to go to them, that’s more engineering, and quite frankly I can’t build Ikea furniture right, I doubt I’d make a good engineer”

Daveed seemed to laugh at her joke as the two leaned against the railing looking upon the green lawn of the White House. 

“Hey Daveed, could I ask a question?” (Y/n) asks, hesitantly.

“You already did but yeah what?”

“Would you perhaps want to take a tour of DC with me tomorrow? Or are you leaving?”

“Well we’re supposed to leave tomorrow afternoon-but I think if you want to explore early in the morning we could figure it out? I’d have to get your uh number?” Daveed said back hesitant himself.

(Y/n) let out a small laugh, “Well that wasn’t as smooth, but here,” she says slipping a paper out from her pocket, thankful her dress had them and she always carried a small notebook around to write notes in. “Write your number down and I’ll text you when I get back to my room as I don’t have my phone on me. Then I’ll try and slip out after 6 and meet you at a Denny’s? We can snag breakfast and then explore a bit of the monuments?” she suggests.

Daveed carefully took the notebook and pen and quickly wrote it down, “Great, just us though right?” he asks.

“I mean I was hoping so…but if your friends and castmates want to join I guess they could?” (Y/n) says hesitantly. “But they can’t like talk about it or anything…since like I’ll be out…”

“Yeah! No that’s fine-I’ll ask, they might say no since 6 is pretty early.”

“But if you go later the sunrise is missed over the monuments, it’s really pretty, and even then, there aren’t as many people,” (Y/n) points out. “I usually do my morning runs there…not that my parents know… but my security does but I’m sure to try and ditch them tomorrow!” 

“Great, it’s a plan-for sure-I’ll be waiting for your text and I better leave because that burly man is coming straight for us,” he points out making (Y/n) turn and groans.

“Goodbye Daveed-see you tomorrow,” she whispers moving to squeeze his hand before going off to her guard to apologize even if she wasn’t sorry in the slightest.


	5. Waiting For A Text-Daveed

Sitting back at the hotel while keeping his phone close Daveed felt anxious. And it wasn’t gone unnoticed by everyone around him. Especially Oak who had moved to sit beside him causing him to jump.

“So the President’s daughter huh?” he jokes, “That is quite something, you pipped her interest-you gonna go for it?”

“I think at least for now, being a friend is a good start Oak-“ Daveed mutters shoving his friend a bit, “besides it’s in her court, she’s got my number and I don’t have hers…so if she texts then we’re good, if not. Well, I guess I’ll just have to go on and pretend it never happened.”

Oak gave a shake of his head, “Dude-you can’t be serious? She was interested, even before we knew she was the President’s daughter. You had her attention the moment she bumped into you, so whatever it is go for it-“

“So if I tell you to not join us tomorrow morning for a tour you’ll say you’re not interested?” Daveed asks Oak glancing away from his phone that still had not dinged at all.

“Wait she invited us to tour? And you offered us to go with you? What is wrong with you?”

“Okay, man! I’m sorry I panicked a bit, and asked if it was just us and she seemed to backtrail-“ Daveed says running his hands through his hair tugging it a bit.

“Idiot-“ Oak mutters shaking his head. “No we won’t go with you, but be prepared for Lin’s teasing and Anthony too, they’ve never seen you this worked up over a girl. Let alone the President’s daughter.”

“Even if things do work out, she’s here in DC, we’re in New York. That’s not to mention her secret service-“

“Which she snuck away from and kept doing so, dude you’re overthinking for sure…” Oak points out. “Seriously the way she was looking at you she’s gonna text you, who knows what she has to do at night or whatever-“

“True, okay fine I’ll relax a bit…but still she’s rather interesting so I can't help it…” Daveed said getting a small smile on his face as he seemed to stare out into nothing causing Oak to chuckle.

“Whipped,” he whispers below his breath as he moved off.

It was only a few minutes later when a few dings came from Daveed’s phone and he raced to check it out.

**unknown number: uh hey’ it’s (Y/n) I sure hope this is Daveed because if not I am so sorry- ******

********

********

**Daveed XD: Nope it’s me! :D not a probelm (Y/n) glad you could text ******

********

********

**(Y/n) :3 : Oh great! Hi Daveed. ******

********

********

**(Y/n) :3 : I mean I already said hi ******

********

********

**(Y/n) :3 : oh shoot uh okay well here’s the address to the Denny’s we could meet at (insert address here) then we can go explore some of the monuments? ******

********

********

**Daveed XD: lol it’s fine (Y/n) no need to worry ******

********

********

**Daveed XD: And I’ll be sure to be there, the others wanted to get their ‘beauty sleep’ ******

********

********

**(Y/n) :3 : ah I see sleep can be important. You don’t have to do this if you didn’t want to? ******

********

********

**Daveed xD : No! I do want to do this, I mean I get to explore when there aren’t many people out isn’t that cool? ******

********

********

**(Y/n) :3 : Yes it really is! And the sunrise will be really pretty by Washington Monument! Great I’ll see you tomorrow morning 6am sharp! ******

********

********

**Daveed XD: Great! See you then! Have a great sleep! ******

********

********

**(Y/n) :3 : You have a great sleep too! Goodnight Daveed x ******

********

********

Daveed glanced through the texts again tilting his head, “I thought an x meant kiss? Is it just a thing she does?” he wonders out loud.

“Or it’s a way to end a conversation? She finally text you?” Oak’s voice booms from the other side of the room.

“Huh? Oh yeah! We’re meeting at Denny’s tomorrow at 6 and then watching the sunrise over Washington Monument!” he admits.

Oak chuckles, “Well that’s one way to go on a date,” he points out.

“It’s not a date-it’s a friendly thing,” Daveed states glaring at his friend.

“You say that now, but it's a date by the looks and sounds of it,”

“She didn’t call it a date, therefore it’s not a date, goodnight Oak,” Daveed huffs as he moves to go get changed.

“Fine, it’s a not a date date!” Oak calls out wanting to have the last say in it.

All Daveed did was flip him off as he walked into the bathroom. He’d find out tomorrow if it was a date or not.


	6. Not A Date-Date: Sunrise

(Y/n) quietly snuck out of her room, dressed in a simple pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt as it was rather chilly outside. The only problem was trying to slip away from the outer gates guards. Luckily she was able to slip out with the deliveries that were being made for the week.

Heading to the Denny’s by foot wasn’t the best idea but (Y/n) made it and spotted Daveed rather quickly out of the small array of patrons at the Denny’s and quickly slid into the booth with him.

Slipping her hat and glasses off she gave him a smile, “Sorry I’m nearly late, it was hard getting out. Had to sneak out with the deliveries-though I hope no one saw me-“ she admits sheepishly.

“So what’s not to like about security?” Daveed points out.

(Y/n) groans, “My father thinks I’m uncapable of taking care of myself, and it’s safety reasons…like I wouldn’t mind if it was like just one, but he makes like five of them tail me sometimes. It gets annoying sometimes?” 

“I can feel ya on the security. But sometimes it helps not get mobbed or something,” Daveed points out.

“Right! You guys have security too, for shows and stuff, people can be crazy. But I’m not in the public eye as much as my parents are…too much social anxiety. Yesterday was a lot to handle…”

“Hence why you snuck away and bumped into us?”

(Y/n) gave him a sheepish look, “yeah, I really am sorry about bumping into you. But I got to see you do that incredible ham ham?” (Y/n) says.

“Ham ham? Oh! The Ham4Ham, oh I am calling it the Ham ham from now on though, that’s hilarious,” Daveed bursts into a fit of laughter causing (Y/n)’s cheeks to heat up a bit.

“Okay so I messed up the name, give me a break, I’m not as familiar with Broadway stuff. My head is usually up in the stars so I don’t pay attention to life here on Earth,” (Y/n) jokes.

Daveed tilted his head, moving to ask something when their waitress came to take their orders before going to fulfill them. “Wait stars? Like in the sky?”

“Yeah, I’m in the Astronomy program at Georgetown University. I’m studying a bunch of things with the telescope that my professors are letting me us. Maybe if you ever come back down here to DC I can show it to you,” (Y/n) suggests obviously trying to hopefully keep Daveed as a friend in this whole thing.

“That’d be great-though Ic can’t say it’d be easy to get down here with eight shows a week on our end,” Daveed admits causing (Y/n) to nod.

“Well, I could also see if I could head up to New York? My professors know some of the NYU professors and I’m sure they’d let us use their Astronomy rooms and planetarium?” she suggests leaning a bit to start picking at her food.

“Woah that’d be pretty cool, if you could get that to happen I’d meet you there after a show, it has to be at night right?” Daveed asks quickly thanking their waitress as he moves to start eating his food.

“It can be if you want like the real stuff, but it doesn’t have to be, I can darken the rooms or whatever to get to see things that are pre-found.” (Y/n) points out softly.

“Well either way it’s something we’ll figure out then?” Daveed asks.

“Sure, I’ll work it up and text you days and we can cross over your schedule to see if you’re available and if I am of course, but most of my classes are online..just the lab work is on campus.” (Y/n) admits to him causing Daveed to nod his head.

____________________

Eventually, the two finished up their breakfast and were quick to make it over to the Washington Monument in order to watch the sunrise. It was rather beautiful to watch it.

“Woah, is it always like this? I rarely even pay attention to the sunrises, let alone look at it from sites in New York,”

“I mean it can be, today looks extra beautiful, plus with those ducks over there, the Millards as I call them, local ducks that always end up in the Reflecting Pool all the time.” 

“You named the ducks the Millards?” Daveed asked and (Y/n) flushed.

“Sorry, it’s weird I know, but when I was like 8 I stole a duck from my dad’s golf course he was at, and snuck it home in my backpack-“

“What?” Daveed said trying to hold his laughter back.

“Oh shut up! I was 8! I loved ducks, still do, my parents call me Ducky sometimes because of it, the nickname stuck-“

“Oh so does this mean I get to call you Ducky too?” Daveed teases before grinning even more and fishing his phone out Ducky Girl was what (Y/n) saw him change her contact name to making her gasp.

“Daveed! No don’t do that-c’mon there’s got to be an embarrassing story you have?” 

“Well I wouldn’t call this embarrassing, but I sang the Rubber Duckie song for Sesame Street,” he admits causing (Y/n) to grin.

“Ha! So then if I do this….” (Y/n) says fishing her own phone out and changing his name to Duckie Boy. “Ha, there now we’re even Duckie Boy-“ she teases. 

“Fair play Ms.Stevens, fair play,” he admits. 

The rest of the morning was spent by the two teasings each other and telling whacky stories of different events until Daveed’s phone went off signaling that he had to leave.

“Well guess this is it-“ Daveed said sadly.

(Y/n) shifted a bit before leaning in to wrap him in a small hug, which was hard as she wasn’t as tall as him and could only wrap her arms around his chest, “Thank you for today-“ she said softly as he relaxed and hugged her back.

“Thank you, I had a lot of fun, it was nice to just kind of relax a bit and enjoy the sights.” 

“Yeah, it really is, but the real world awaits us, I’ll try and see if I can go see Hamilton for real, from the small performance I’m curious enough to want to see it,” 

“Well…if you’re ever in New York and want to see it, text me and I’ll see if we can find a spare ticket,”

“That’d be nice, but I won’t put pressure on you to do that, you’ve been really nice to me”

“Because you’re pretty cool to hang out with,” Daveed interrupts. “not because of who you are! You’re just (Y/n) to me, none of that other stuff,”

(Y/n) gave him a grin, “Great, and you’re just Daveed to me, so I’ll see you around?” she points out, earning a nod from him. “Have a safe trip back to New York!”

“And you have a safe time slipping back into your house-“ he jokes causing her to sigh.

“If I don’t get in trouble that is, but it was so worth it, see ya later Daveed!” she called out as she turned to walk away waving at him.

“Yup this was not a date, no way,” Daveed muttered to himself as he waved at (Y/n)’s retreating form.


	7. Texting All The Time

**Duckie Boy: Did you catch the Ham4Ham today!**

**Ducky Girl: If you mean the digital one yes I saw, it was really great :D**

**Duckie Boy: I think we were rather pleased with it. Anyway, any new stars to report on?**

**Ducky Girl: No, no new stars, but I did get to spot Venus earlier this week! It was so pretty. I can’t wait to come down at the end of the month, Mars should be visible!**

**Duckie Boy: I can’t wait, it’s that one Sunday right?**

**Ducky Girl: Yeah! I’ll swing by to make sure and get you. For once I’m partially alone-it’ll just be me and you…and my one secret service hanging outside the door.**

**Duckie Boy: well I’ll take it, as long as I get to spend time with you**

**Ducky Girl: Same. You won’t believe how much trouble I got for our escape to the monuments though so now I have a female guard who stands in the bathrooms at parties with me -_-**

**Duckie Boy: that must suck**

**Ducky Girl: it sucks terribly! I can’t even sneak out anymore and now I’m like more isolated from classes if I go to any of the labs**

**Duckie Boy: Overprotective dad much**

**Ducky Girl: both my dad and mom are being like it.**

**Duckie Boy: If I could sneak you out I would, I am the master at sneaking out of things**

**Ducky Girl: oh? Do tell, there must be a story with that?**

**Duckie Boy: okay so I wanted to get out rehearsals early right?**

**Ducky Girl: right-**

**Duckie Boy: and in doing so what I ended up doing was go get water, and I snuck out to the roof**

**Ducky Girl: Daveed oh my gosh you didn’t!?**

**Duckie Boy: let me finish my story (Y/n)!**

**Ducky Girl: sorry sorry continue**

**Duckie Boy: so I snuck onto the roof and went down the fire escape only to nearly be caught by fans who gave me these weird looks**

**Ducky Girl: I can imagine, sometimes I want to try and climb down the darn wall but with all the cameras there’s no way**

**Duckie Boy: Well we didn’t have guards like that on the fire escape. And it turns out that I wasn’t as sneaky as I thought**

**Ducky Girl: oh?**

**Duckie Boy: The fire escape goes right past Lin and Jonathan’s dressing room. They had also left to talk and Jonathan must have spotted me**

**Ducky Girl: oh no**

**Duckie Boy: oh yes, so I come in the next day and everyone was asking how the fire escape was**

**Ducky Girl: oh my gosh, Daveed!**

**Duckie Boy: I know I know, but it was worth it. I got home early. But then again I did have to do like five runs of Guns and Ships**

**Ducky Girl: that’s the one you have to rap really fast right?**

**Duckie Boy: You know I really need to get you to listen to the entire album**

**Ducky Girl: nooo :( If I hear it I wanna hear it live, recordings are never as good as the live performance**

**Duckie Boy: flattering but still, you need to listen to it**

**Ducky Girl: I’ll get to it…eventually… anyway have a great show!**

**Duckie Boy: Have a great star gazing tonight (Y/n)**

**Ducky Girl: night!**

**Duckie Boy: night!**


	8. Unexpected Visit

After a few months of back and forth texting, face timing, and sending memes at each other (Y/n) had decided to hopefully surprise Daveed with a trip to New York. She was going up there anyway to get a look at the NYU observatory.

Thankfully she was let in having gotten ahold of Lin, thanks to Daveed being weird and adding her to a group chat claiming she needed to get to know everyone better.

“Okay, so you’re really surprising him this way?” Lin asked.

“What’s wrong with bringing in flowers for a guy? I think these are lovely Snapdragons!” (Y/n) says with a huff and lightly shoves Lin who chuckles.

Her secret service was right behind her and Lin had eyed them a bit anxiously, then again it wasn’t every day the President's daughter asked to sneak into a musical during rehearsals. “Right, Daveed's dressing room is here, he shares it with Oak and Anthony, so I’ll try and steer them clear-“ Lin points out. “They’re rehearsing a song right now, but I’ll get Daveed to come in here and you can jump him or whatever,”

(Y/n) glared at Lin and nearly shoved him again, “I am not jumping him! I am giving flowers to a friend because I appreciate him, nothing wrong about that.” she points out, setting her bag down and taking a seat on what she assumed was Daveed’s chair. 

“Great, well I’ll see you later then!” Lin calls out before heading out the door leaving (Y/n) and her secret service members to do something else for the time being.

_________

(Y/n) was still tricking Daveed into thinking she was still in DC, and in doing so he had been texting her even during rehearsals, she had overheard some of the others walking by chatting about how he was always on his phone. She would have commented but felt it was better to keep it between Lin and her that she was even there. And of course, Daveed when he finally came.

Thankfully she didn’t wait long as she heard the sound of Daveed chatting with she assumed was either Oak or Anthony before Lin came and snatched them away so Daveed would come alone.

The second Daveed opened the door and turned he spotted her, his mouth agape a bit as his head tilted a bit in confusion. “Wait-but you were in-you said-wait what?” he says in a blurb of words as she darted to his side giving him a hug.

“Sorry! It was more fun keeping up the facade that I was there and not here…Lin snuck me in…to surprise you with these!” she says moving to pass him the Snapdragons a wide grin on her face.

“Wow (Y/n) these are amazing, I’ll keep them here of course,” Daveed said as he moved to set them in a vase on his part of the dressing table. “But I thought you weren’t coming for another week or two?”

“They pushed it up! I get to see the observatory on Sunday! It’s going to be great! And I was hoping…you might want to tag along? It’ll just be us, well us and Josh over there-but he’ll be outside the door so it’ll just be us inside!” (Y/n) rambles as she rocks on her heels.

“That sounds great, after the show then? Speaking of that…since you’re here and all…why not see the show?” Daveed suggests making her let out a small gasp.

“Wait really? I thought I’d have to get a ticket, which I did…but not for like months-and a lot of convincing did I get to get it.” (Y/n) admits.

“Well there’s no harm in seeing it twice-come on, it’s only fair, you see what I do, I get to see what you do?” Daveed points out. “In fact, wanna see us rehearse? We’re on lunch break right now, but we jump back in at 1 to do more rehearsing.” he offers.

(Y/n)’s eyes widen a bit before she nods her head enthusiastically. “Yeah! Of course, I would! You said there were turntables or something on the stage?”

“Oh those are quite fun-I might be able to sneak you on one before we start rehearsals again…but I need to grab food of some sort.”

“Well then why don’t we go to a sub shop? Aren’t they supposed to be really good here in New York?” (Y/n) points out.

Daveed chuckles, “Sure, though the pizza is pretty good too-“ he points out.

“Well we can have pizza later, sub shop now please?” (Y/n) says giving him a puppy-dog pleading look.

“Alright alright, sub shop and then rehearsals it is-“

“Yes! Let’s go! Uh I don’t know how to get out of here” (Y/n) admits sheepishly as she had stepped out the door and turned in one direction before realizing she indeed was lost.

Daveed let out a chuckle, “Left not right, that’s how you get out of here, but yes let’s go-“


	9. Lunch and Rehearsals

“Oh my gosh this is amazing, why haven’t I come to New York before now?” (Y/n) says as she takes a bite of her sub sandwich. 

Daveed let out a bout of laughter, “Well now I really want to see you try New York pizza if this is your reaction to sub sandwiches,”

(Y/n) eye’s sparkled a bit at that, “Oh then I guess later this week we can do that?” she offers.

“I think I can arrange that, it might be tricky with shows though.”

“It could always be a late late dinner or we get it for lunch?” (Y/n) suggests before checking her phone quickly. “oh great, okay, that’s good,”

“What’s good?”

“Oh, the professor I’m in contact with for NYU left the pass at my hotel I’m staying at so I can go whenever I want for the next few days to the Observatory they have,”

“That’s great! I can’t wait to see it, we’re still up for that right?”

“Yup! As long as I can figure out how to get everything to work first and then let you in,” she points out, her cheeks pinking a bit. “Because that’d be embarrassing to not know how it works…”

“Well either way I’m sure you’ll figure it out. It can’t be that hard can it?”

“That’s what they all say, but it can be, not everything is the same it varies,” (Y/n) points out.

It was soon time for them to leave and the two bundled back up to go outside, with (Y/n) being rather careful to try and scoot closer towards Daveed as the streets were crowded. At one point Daveed seemed to slip his arm around her to tug her away from a crowd of people, her secrete service tensing a bit before they were ushered back inside the theater.

________________

“Woah, it’s never even that crowded when I go out in DC,” (Y/n) admits as she twirls around in Daveed’s chair in his dressing room as he fixed his hair up for rehearsals.

“Well that’s New York for you, LA is similar to that too,” Daveed points out as he turns to face (Y/n) spinning around. “You’re going to get dizzy if you keep that up,” he points out shaking his head.

“Me? Dizzy? Never!” (Y/n) chimes as she slowly comes to a stop before getting up and attempting to keep her balance as she walked towards him before nearly falling, “Okay maybe you were right-but I can be a kid if I want to,”

“Now I see why you and Lin seem to get along, you’re both childish,” Daveed teases.

“In case you didn’t know, the reason Lin and I get along is because you added me to the group chat, and the fact that he’s a Slytherin and I’m a Slytherin so we get along great sneaking and planning things like this surprise,” 

“True, true, okay rehearsal time, you wanna sit in the seats while we do our thing?” he suggests.

“Sure, lead the way kind, sir,” (Y/n) teases as she loops her arm with his her cheeks tinting a slight pink as she did so.

___________

Watching rehearsals was really fun, her eyes mainly darted towards Daveed more so than the others and she wasn’t sure if he had noticed it. But boy did the cast notice it, and when rehearsals was over and (Y/n) was waiting for Daveed to lead her backstage the other teased him relentlessly about how she seemed.

“So? Was it good?” Daveed finally asked when the two were sitting in the green room.

“It was amazing, now I really wish I could see the show and not have to wait for a few months, even if I have tickets for a month away,”

Daveed sat on her statement and before he could stop himself he blurted out, “Why don’t you see it tonight? I’m sure we can pull up two tickets for tonight so you and your secret service can see it, if not you can try to watch from the wings?” he tells her.

“Woah? Really? That’d be so cool Daveed! If it’s possible I’d love to, but probably not in the wings I’d be worried if I’d get in the way, so if you can procure the tickets then I’m all for it!”

“Great…I’ll go check with Lin,” Daveed said before darting out of the room, leaving (Y/n) to her thoughts.


	10. Watching Hamilton

(Y/n) was enthralled, her eyes rarely leaving Daveed when he was on stage. And even flushed a bit when he gave her a nod during one of the numbers. He even pointed at her during Jefferson’s song making her flush a bit. Glad the theater was dark except for the stage. 

When it was all over and she was escorted backstage she threw herself into his arms, “That was amazing! You were incredible up there! I can’t even talk as fast as you can rap!” she says excitement pooling in her eyes.

Daveed let out a laugh as he made sure she wouldn’t fall from her throwing herself at him. “I mean I only do what I can, Lin’s the one who wrote it-“ he points out.

“Oh well that may be true, but without the work of the cast it wouldn’t have flowed as well. But seriously that was incredible Daveed-I was totally amazing,” (Y/n) points out.

“Wait so you’re amazing by Daveed and not anyone else? Now how is that fair?” came Lin’s voice from behind causing the two to snap their heads toward him.

“Wait, no don’t put words in my mouth Lin! I just…Daveed was clearly great, and to me, he was slightly superior to anything else…though Phillipa was great too…she owned that stage at the end…”

Lin just gave her a mock-hurt look before looking up and tossing a wink at Daveed, “Well then I guess I better leave you two to it-“ he jokes as he turns away waving the two.

Daveed seems to glare at Lin’s retreating form before looking down at (Y/n) a smile forming back on his lips. “Ignore him, he’s grumpy clearly,” he states trying to brush it off.

“Yeah sure he’s grumpy he’s got a spring in his step…anyway can we try that pizza now? All that crying has made me hungry…and yeah…” (Y/n) says, “I mean I’ll even pay! So don’t worry, just tell me where to go and I’ll get pizza .”

“Nah I better show you, don’t want you getting lost, it’s this really cool place a couple of blocks away,” he says as the two strikes up a conversation with (Y/n)’s Secret service behind her.


	11. Looking At The Stars With You

Once Sunday rolled around (Y/n) was excited and practically bouncing in her seat as Daveed scooted into the Uber with her. “Woah someone’s excited,” Daveed remarked

“Course I am! I get to show you what is my amazing thing, I saw you up on stage, and it was great. Now time for you to see me in my element,” (Y/n) retorts giving him a grin before slipping a pass to him.

“What’s this for?” 

“Security that way they know you’re with me and allowed on campus since technically it’s closed, but we’re only going to the observatory area, that way we can see the stars! Oh and Mars, it should be visible today if I direct the telescope the right way,” (Y/n) explains as she glances up at Daveed a sparkle in her eye.

Seeing the look she had made Daveed’s heartbeat just a tad faster, this amazing woman was sharing something really important to her, and he was thrilled she seemed to only want to share it with him, not anyone else. Just himself. 

“So Is Mars not visible all the time or?” 

“Well it’s really visible now, but it won’t be as visible come next week and slowly becomes smaller for a good few months, then it does it again and we see it really close back in May of next year,” (Y/n) explains.

The two chatted a bit longer as the car ride took them to NYU.

_________

Once in the observatory (Y/n) quickly scanned her card in and let Daveed and herself in, waving at her Secret Service who nodded and stood outside the door. Giving them personal time, and seeing as there was only one entrance no way for her to slip out.

“Woah this place is neat,” were the first words Daveed let out and (Y/n) let out a laugh.

“I haven’t even turned anything on silly, it’s just shaped like that so you can see the night sky better, or see it on a larger scale.” she points out as she moves to turn a key and flick a few switches, the lights dimming and everything being projected on there. “okay and if you either sit down or turn left you’ll see Mars-“ she says moving to lean against the desk and point her finger up. 

Daveed’s eyes turned to where she was pointing and his mouth fell open a bit, sure he had been to other observatories before, but this one was far more impressive. “Woah, that’s so cool,” 

“mmhmm! And if we look a bit over you can see Leo…uh let me see, oh here we go,” she mutters typing something in and soon lines appeared connecting the stars together to form the shape of the lion.

“Cool, now I really see it,” Daveed says as (Y/n) grabs a remote before moving back to his side.

“Okay I got it from here, now wanna lay down on the floor or lean back in the chairs?”

“Floor probably so we can see everything-“ Daveed said making (Y/n) grin up and tug his arm.

“Great choice, good thing I planned ahead and got us pillows to lay on,” she points out moving to show him over to a more secluded spot in the semi-middle where a blanket and two fluffy pillows rested. “I may have hoped you’d pick it,” she admits.

“Sounds like a good idea though, okay show me the stars (Y/n) Stevens-“ Daveed said. Which was exactly what (Y/n) did. Spewing facts in between which Daveed paid as close attention. Though not as much as he had hoped as he was too busy either looking up at the stars or turning his head to watch (Y/n) just talk, the way her lips moved as she pointed out small details of a certain cluster of stars or the way her eyes darted around to point something new. He was mesmerized.


	12. Kiss Me Maybe?

As the two were wrapping up their gazing at the stars Daveed shifted a bit closer towards (Y/n) his arm brushing more against her as he helped her pack things up which would send shivers down (Y/n)’s spine and a light blush to appear.

Eventually when everything was packed (Y/n) cleared her throat, her eyes darting to find Daveeds a bit as he shifted as well before she moved to say something, “So..can we…would it be possible…oh darn this is hard to say,” she mutters her cheeks heating up even more as she stumbled over her words.

Daveed tilted his head a bit in confusion as he tried to decipher what (Y/n) was trying to ask, “What?”

“oh bother, uh…would you consider this a date? Or well maybe not a date date…” she says moving to play with her lanyard a bit and refused to look at his face.

A small smile formed on Daveed’s face and he moved to tuck his fingers under (Y/n)’s chin tugging it up so she’d look at him, “I’d love to consider this a not a date date…” he tells her, “I mean it kind of was…I still owe you dinner,” he points out.

(Y/n)’s face lit up when he agreed to what she said and her eyes found his beautiful brown ones to make sure he wasn’t lying. “Just means the next time I’m here you get to take me out or the next time you are in DC, you can come have dinner with me…” she suggests her hand moving to take his as it fell from her chin.

Daveed squeezed her hand that he was now holding, butterflies swarming his own stomach as he gave her a grin, “Then that is a date we’ll have to plan for sure because whatever it is we’re starting, I really want to keep it going…” he tells her.

(Y/n) gave him the biggest smile and without thinking she blurted out, “Now all you would have to do to make this even more amazing would be to kiss me,” she points out before her eyes widened, “I did not mean to say that out-“ she didn’t finish as Daveed lowered his head his lips meeting hers mid-sentence and kissing her with a large amount of emotion. 

It was like rockets shooting off around her as (Y/n) ended up slipping her arms around his neck tugging him closer as the two kissed. Clearly pouring in a lot of emotion as they did so. They only broke the kiss to catch their breath.

“Woah…that was well worth me blurting that out,” (Y/n) points out softly as Daveed rests his forehead against hers humming.

“It really was worth it (Y/n)…” Daveed whispers back to her.


	13. Dad Finds Out (aka The President Gets Mad)

(Y/n) was much happier the next few days from her return from New York, and it seemed to take notice upon both her parents during their evening dinners. Since phones weren’t allowed while they were eating (Y/n) had the great idea to try and eat faster in order to retire back to her room and spend more time texting Daveed, well as much as she could, he did have shows to do of course.

She didn’t expect for her father to strike up a conversation about her trip, more so about Hamilton. So when he asked her, “How was seeing Hamilton ducky? I heard and saw you went and got to view it,” she froze.

“Oh..it was great, the cast showed me around and I got to try and walk on the turntable…” (Y/n) responds almost hoping he didn’t know about her and Daveed just yet. The two hadn’t really put a label on their relationship, obviously with being in two different places. But they were managing with FaceTime and texting whenever they could.

“And anyone in particular with the cast being friendly? I didn’t know you even were in contact with them?” her father points out making her fidget in her seat.

“I did hang out with them when they performed here…who’s to say I didn’t get any of their numbers? Also, Twitter is a thing dad…even if you don’t use it as much,”

“I use it, somewhat, I don’t find the need to share every living moment of our lives though,” her father retorts. “I just want you to be careful,” he murmurs.

“Pappa I am careful, I promise, I really am, and it’s not my fault that I’ve made friends with them,”

Her father moves to say something when her mother cuts him off, “We are just saying that it’s a bit of an age difference between you two and we’re worried about your safety with Mr. Diggs,” 

At the sound of Daveed’s name made her freeze mid-bite and set her fork back down, “Mother! I…I…I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself and whom I date shouldn’t have an issue with. He may be older yes, but I am mature enough to date him, we can just talk to each other.”

“I don’t want you going out of DC for a few weeks,” her father says curtly.

“What! You can’t do that,” (Y/n) says with a gasp, “You can’t stop me from seeing people I care about, that’s not-“

“You live here you have rules you have to follow, and with the speculation, it’s not good (Y/n)” her father points out sternly giving her a hard look that made her back down. “And I don’t want to hear anything further, you are not seeing him, that is final,” he states.

(Y/n) gave a small huff as she pushed her plate away, “I’m done for tonight I am going to my room,” she said as she proceeded to try and storm off without making it seem as though she was.


	14. I Miss You

Laying on her bed trying to wipe away the tears was hard for (Y/n). They just kept coming, and the more she thought about Daveed the more she felt like crying. By the time her phone went off for her to FaceTime with Daveed before he went to bed had her crying even more.

And as soon as Daveed’s smile came on screen she tried wiping them away, but you could clearly still tell she had been crying and his smile turned into a frown.

“Hey, what’s got you crying babe?” he asked as he shifted a bit concern flooding through his facial expressions and his tone of voice.

This nearly set (Y/n) off as her lower lip trembled, “Father found out…he…is pretty much grounding me for a couple of weeks, he’s more worried about our age gap and how the media will take it since you’re this big Broadway star and well I’m the President’s daughter-“ she spoke softly trying to wipe the tears away with her blanket.

Daveed’s face seemed to fall, “I-oh my gosh, (Y/n), he really said that?”

“mmhmm” (Y/n) responded nodding her head clearly still upset.

“Well…it doesn’t matter, if you have to stay in DC for a bit, we can keep doing this kind of thing where we talk every night, every morning-“

“but that’s not fair to you! I shouldn’t have to be locked away like I’m a damsel, I trust you Daveed, my father should see that,” (Y/n) says frustrated. “I just…I want to go back to being close to you and hugging you and just being by your side and he’s locking me away.”

“I know, but he’s your dad, he’s trying to make sure you don’t get hurt,” Daveed points out calmly. “You’re my Ducky, I’m not letting go of you this easily,” he murmurs.

“And you’re my Duckie too,” (Y/n) responded, “I don’t want to let you go, I want to be yours and you be mine,” she tells him softly as she tugs her hair back.

“We’ll think of something, he can’t keep you there forever, you’ve got exams and stuff, maybe we can plan for me to come up to DC and meet you when you’re at the university or something,”

“Maybe…we can try for sure. But you’re so busy,”

“I think I can manage to slip out a few extra hours to come down to DC, if it means I get to see you it will have been worth it,” Daveed points out.

“Diggs stop quoting the darn musical-“ (Y/n) says throwing him a small grin and letting out a small giggle.

“Oh? But it makes you laugh and I’d rather see you laughing than crying,” Daveed points out tossing a wink at her, his own smile coming back.

“Stop you’re gonna make me blush,” she points out getting just as flushed and giggly as the two dove into a conversation of their day and how it went until one of them fell to sleep.


	15. Sneaking Off To See You

Sneaking off now was even harder than before, but luckily (Y/n) was sneaky enough to do so. Though meeting up with Daveed was more tricky as she had to find a spot for him to come get her. It was early Monday morning and he had taken a train right after the show to come for at least the day before he had to head back.

The second Daveed showed up in his rental car (Y/n) grinned and scooted into the passenger seat, “Nice ride Diggs,” she teases, “I never took you for a Honda guy,” 

Daveed gives her a playful glare, “It was either this or a mini coop-and I am too tall for a mini coop” he points out as she sets her purse down.

“Well let’s go have some breakfast and then we can get into the Smithsonian if you want to look at some things?” (Y/n) suggests. “I’ve got until four to sneak back in without someone noticing I’m not in my room ‘studying’ as I claimed,” she admits.

“Are you even sure this is a good idea? Can’t your dad like…claim I kidnapped you or something?”

“…I don’t think so? I’m the one that snuck out, so if anything it’ll be my fault…I might actually just move into an apartment or something so that I don’t have to do this…maybe it’s time I’m on my own?” she points out to him.

Daveed tilted his head a bit, “I mean it’s up to you, but your parents are protective, I wouldn’t think they’d want you to leave the nest so to speak,” he points out.

(Y/n) lets out a small sigh, “I know…and if I could I’d actually want to move to New York-but I do have some classes I have to attend to in person…”

“What if you made a deal? If you really want to…you can move in with me? Come back here for the weekend or whenever you’ve got an exam, and you’d be fine…” he suggests as he pulls into the same Denny’s the two had eaten at all those months ago.

(Y/n) moved to get out when Daveed opened her side of the door and took his hand blushing as he pulled her close to him. “You really mean it? Me moving in with you?”

“Well, I don’t see why not? It’d mean I get to see you more than facetime allows us,” he points out as the two get seated in a booth, deciding to sit on one side to be close to one another.

“I…Would really enjoy that, I really really like where we’re going, and this relationship…I really like it,” (Y/n) admits, “I was nervous that we were going slow, that you’d get bored.”

“I could never get bored with you,” Daveed said moving to turn and cup her cheek.

“Promise?” 

“I promise,” Daveed whispered leaning to give her a small kiss to the lips before their waiter came to take their order.

___________

Once the two were fed and happy they walked around the Smithsonian hand in hand, (Y/n)’s mood so much brighter than ever as she pointed small details in the National Air and Space Museum. All of which Daveed held onto every word she said, paying so close attention as he could. But seeing her so bright and happy made him smile.

Of course, it all ended when there was an issue and (Y/n)’s security team caught wind they were there making her glance at Daveed in worry as they were led out. “I’m sorry,” she whispers squeezing his hand as the two were made to get in.

“Your father needs to speak with you Ms. Stevens,” one of the guards says making her wince a bit.

“I am in so much trouble,” she mutters.

“I think it’s both of us…” Daveed points out nervously, “I..do I look fine? Am I making a bad impression?” 

“Daveed you’re fine, I’ll take care of it, this is all my fault, none of it is yours,” she soothes turning in her seat and brushing her fingers against his cheek. He moved to set his hand on hers and let out a sigh.

“I just don’t want to be on the bad side of America’s President…” he points out softly.

“If anyone is on his bad side it’s me for sneaking out. I asked you to do this, not the other way around.”

“I guess we’ll see how this turns out right?” he points out turning to watch as they drove into the gates of the Whitehouse.


	16. I Can't Take This Anymore

The pair of them quietly walked into what (Y/n) described as the den room of the White House where not only her father was, but also her mother. Both looking rather stern at her the second she and Daveed walked in making her wince slightly and scoot closer to Daveed. Daveed only took a second before his arm snaked around her pulling her closer to him and she relaxed further against him.

“(Y/n) thank goodness you’re alright, you can’t keep running off like this,” her mother was quick to say.

“Says the one who pretty much locked me away,” (Y/n) mutters.

Her mother gave her a stern look making her bite her lip and take a seat across from them, Daveed not far behind keeping his distance close to her and threading their fingers together.

“Mom, Dad I’d like you to meet my boyfriend Daveed, I wish it was under better circumstances but, here we are,” she says softly. “Daveed these are my parents, my dad just so happens to be the President as well.” 

Her father let out a small laugh but shook his head, “Your mother is right, we can’t keep having you do this, it’s throws everything out of whack and it almost looks bad as if you’re running away when you sneak off.”

“I’m not running away! I’m just going off because I don’t want people tailing me when I’m trying to have a date with my boyfriend, I’m not sixteen and in need of protection,”

“But even if that is true because of who your father is you need that protection! If I can’t have you protected someone could try and hurt you, or worse to get at me,” her father says rather loudly making her flinch a bit.

“I just..I didn’t want this life, I just wish I could have been normal.” (Y/n) points out frustrated. “I just want to be able to go out with friends, or hang out with my boyfriend who I care a lot about, and is busy with his own job making it even harder to see each other. He’s in a whole nother state too so that makes it way more difficult.”

“That’s another thing, you can’t keep doing that, Mr.Diggs I appreciate you being interested in my daughter but right now she is in no means to be dating someone.”

“Oh, my gosh dad do you even hear yourself! I’m twenty! And I very much so want Daveed as my boyfriend! You can’t keep controlling me like this…I…I want to move out of the White House!” she says suddenly. Her hand squeezing Daveed’s in support.

“What? You can’t just move out, there are rules.” 

“And I’ve read the rules, I’m twenty dad, I can…I’m an adult. I can choose to move out. And that’s what I’m doing,” 

“You’ll still have to have security,” her mother points out.

“I know that…and that’s fine if it has to be done…I just…I can’t keep it up anymore. It’s all be proper be this, I want to be able to go and explore the world in some way. I want to be able to sleep next to my boyfriend and not wish I was with him.”

Her father was still silent on the matter, clearly, it was exhausting to even think about this right now. “Alright, if this is truly what you want I won’t stop you,” he says after a while making (Y/n) glance at him in shock.

“Wait…really? You’ll really let me?” (Y/n) asks a hopeful look on her face. Her mother didn’t seem to be very thrilled still, but if her father was this could work.

“I know you’re not little, I just worry about you sometimes, you’re my little girl, but if you really want to move and be with Mr. Diggs,”

“Daveed, please just call me Daveed, Mr.Diggs makes me feel way too old,” Daveed admits.

“If Daveed and you really want to do this, then you can. But!” he says making (Y/n) freeze in worry.

“You two need to be careful, and Ducky you do have to at least try and come home once a week, to visit and have dinner with us, whether or not Daveed can make it.”

(Y/n)’s eyes water a bit as she lets go of Daveed’s hand and throws herself at her father in a hug kissing his cheek, “Thank you, Dad, so much. You won’t regret this at all I promise we’ll be careful and I’ll come visit, it’s only a train trip away. And I’ll still be doing classwork and everything, just from new York.”

Her father lets out a small sigh but nods, “I know you will Ducky. Daveed, take care of her, she acts all tough but she does need someone to be there for her. And you obviously are the one she needs,”

“I will sir, thank you for trusting me with your daughter. I promise to take care of her.” Daveed responds.

“Wonderful, now…shall we all have diner, or do you need to go?”

“I can stay for diner but I do have to be at the station by six-thirty to catch my train,” Daveed admits.

“wonderful, we’ll have another plate for dinner we’ll see you in twenty minutes then,” (Y/n)’s father says as the two get up to leave.


	17. Moving In

“Okay the last of the boxes have been moved, how is it you have so many clothes? I don’t think the closet can handle all of this (Y/n),” Daveed joked as his girlfriend pouted at him.

“Daveed-“ (Y/m) whined as she moved out of the closet, having been putting said clothes away, “They’ll fit, there isn’t really that much!” she says putting her hands on her hips.

“Okay okay so there isn’t that much, but still, don’t give me that look,” he says moving to her side and slipping an arm around her kissing her forehead. “I’m just happy you’re really here,” he whispers softly.

“I am to0, even if I still have to have some sort of secret service around, it’s more…freeing to not be stuck in the White House, no matter how big it is.” she points out.

Daveed let out a small sigh, “And I am going to be late, but I don’t want to leave you alone,”

“I’ll just be unpacking most of my things, you go be the best rapper ever tonight,” (Y/n) points out as she slips her arms around his waist and buries her face in his chest.

“Yeah? But how can I do that when the person I care most about is waiting for me at home,”

“You can, if Lin can be away from Vanessa and little Seb then you can be away from me for a couple of hours,”

“A couple? More like six hours,” Daveed mumbled squeezing her a bit in his arms. “You sure you can’t come to the theater with me? I’m sure you can hang around in the wings or whatever,”

“As fun as that sounds I think staying here will suit me a lot better, after all, if I don’t finish unpacking I never will. Plus I wanted to fix up a late dinner for when you get back,” she points out.

Daveed gave her a grin, “So I get my girlfriend living with me, and I get her to cook for me?”

“Yeah, but don’t get used to it, I am going to be hungry so therefore I will be making food, it just will happen to be I’ll have enough food left for you to eat too,” she says cheekily.

“Oh you wound me so ducky,” Daveed murmurs.

“Yeah? Well, I’ll miss you Duckie,” she teases leaning up to brush her lips against his, letting out a small gasp when he deepened it rather quickly before pulling back. “Stop, no starting that, we don’t have time, well I mean you don’t have time for that. We can break the bed in later,” she mumbles her cheeks heating up.

“Can’t help myself you taste divine (Y/n),” Daveed points out, his hand moving to cup her cheek and brush his thumb over it. “I love you,” he whispers softly.

This caused (Y/n) to let out a small gasp and move her own hand to rest on his, “Really?” she asks softly.  
“Really, really, I really do love you (Y/n)” Daveed says softly.

“I…I love you too Daveed,” (Y/n) said back to him softly.

Daveed leaned down to press a soft kiss back to her lips up until his phone let out a string of buzzes causing him to sigh. “Guess I gotta go,”

“Gotta be in Monticello?” (Y/n) teases softly.

“Ha-ha very funny, you’re lucky you’re cute, otherwise I would groan and swat you away,”

(Y/n) gives him a wide grin, “Okay okay, shoo, go have fun being on stage! I’ll see you when you get back!”

“Alright, love you!”

“love you too!”


	18. Settling In New York

“Hey (Y/n!)” Oak called out from beside Daveed who turned around and grinned.

“Hey, babe!” Daveed calls out moving to slip his arm around her as she scooted close.

“Hey Oak! Hey Daveed,” (Y/n) said brightly making sure not to crush the box of pastries. “I brought everyone pastries, like a few boxes, I put them in the green room, but figured I’d carry these around in case someone didn’t get there in time.”

“Oh no! Shoot Anthony, Thayne! Don’t eat them all!” Oak cried out as he rushed off to find anything left.

(Y/n) let out a small laugh, “You know I really like this…it’s way more fun being stuck inside. The city is so alive,” 

Daveed smiled and leans down to press a small kiss to her lips, “Yeah, almost as though it never sleeps, but I’m glad you’re settling in.” he points out.

“Way more than settling in, but yes,” (Y/n) murmurs softly as she moves to set the box down on his dressing room table and hop up on beside it to sit. “Plus I get to come back here and see you guys freak out over things, like Leslie being nearly late last night.”

Daveed shook his head his hair bouncing as he did so and a laugh slipping through, “That’s always us, Leslie rarely comes before five-minute call. I do not know how he does it.”

“Well your hair takes a long time to get in that ponytail sir,” (Y/n) teases, “It’s so floofy to try and contain the floof is hard to do in a short amount of time,” 

“True, very true, I still can’t tell if you like it up or not,”

“I like it down more so, cause then it makes it easier to tug on,” (Y/n) teases with a wink.

“Ew gross what did I just walk into? Why do you have to be all grossly flirty in our dressing room?” came Oaks voice which was partially stuffed with a bear claw treat. 

“Hey, chill we aren’t doing anything, and it’s not my fault, we had a room, you left it, therefore you didn’t have to come back,” Daveed bites back in a fake angry tone.

Oak holds a hand up in surrender, “Alright alright, but then I guess I won’t tell you we have to be in rehearsals in like three minutes to run through some of Act 2,” he says turning to leave.

Daveed let out a groan and hid his face in (Y/n)’s neck, “If I hide here will they find me?”

Letting out a string of giggles (Y/n) wrapped her arms around him, “I wish so baby, but work calls, therefore you should go and do it, otherwise you’ll have a lot of people mad at you,”

“Can’t be that mad at me, but fine…you staying to watch?” 

“I might squeeze in some more time, but I wanted to get back to writing my papers,” 

“Please?” Daveed whined giving her the best puppy dog eyes he could muster up making her laugh.

“Okay okay! I’ll stay a bit longer! But this means you bring home dinner tonight, as I’ll be busy writing and forget about it!”

“Deal!”


	19. Parties Are Too Much To Handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems in Paradise

A few months into living with Daveed, (Y/n) noticed a pattern. The two would end up going to parties mostly, or having plans canceled in order to attend the next big celebrity party, usually, those plans were originally date nights. It was driving (Y/n) crazy over the fact they were not being able to go on their dates, and instead it was traded for loud noised body grinding parties, with way more alcohol than (Y/n) ever wanted to see. Given that she could not be drinking legally anyway.

“Daveed do we have to go to another party already?” (Y/n) said as she sat down with a loud sigh, “I feel like all we are doing now is going to parties and such,”

“It’s just what has to be done for the show, it’s just little things,” Daveed points out.

“Okay I get it, but it’s just…really draining and I don’t know much of anyone at these parties,”

“You’ll get used to it though, that’s how this works ducky,” Daveed points out as he fixes his bow-tie.

“If you say so-“ (Y/n) mutters, “I just was hoping it could have just been a night out for us, to that cool little sub shop.”

“If we had the time I would agree, but we don’t have that time,”

“You don’t have that time, I really don’t want to go to this party, I don’t like parties when there are so many guests like this. It’s fine if it’s just a little thing at one of the cast members places, but this is like a celebrity part Daveed, I’m not prepared for this kind of thing,”

“You’ll be fine, we’ve done this before,”

“Yeah, no. Not true, you’ve ditched me within five minutes and I just hang awkwardly with Josh in a corner trying to figure out what to do while everyone looks at me funny,”

Daveed lets out a groan, “Look I don’t want to fight on this-“

“I’m not fighting you on this! I’m just saying we could be doing other things besides partying every weekend.” (Y/n) states grabbing her clutch and sighing, “Let’s just go-“ she grumbles moving to make it out the door.

___________

Of course the second they got to the party Daveed got dragged off by someone to talk to someone else and (Y/n) was left alone, well alone as one could be with a secret service member with her. It was almost as if Daveed didn’t want anything to do with her during these parties, which hurt quite a bit. 

The fact was he was brushing it off as each party was important but other than socializing it wasn’t much, even Lin had not come to this party claiming to spend time with his wife and infant son, who was adorable as she had gotten to hold little Sebastein. 

The more that time went on and no sign of Daveed made (Y/n) grow frustrated, so sending a swift angry text to him she slipped out not wanting to stay any longer, she’d get them a cab or something and let Daveed drive his car back. But she was going to give him an earful the next morning.


	20. Fighting

The following day after the huge party (Y/n) refused to give Daveed anything more than the cold shoulder. She even locked him out of the bedroom for the night because of what he had done.

“Come on, it was one party-“

“no, it was not just one party Daveed! It’s been like this for the past two months, we’ve been living together for four months and you sprung all these parties. I get some were important like that Grammy party, but these other parties aren’t…I miss our date-nights” (Y/n) admits as she scrubs at the dishes with a huff.

“No, this is not, it’s not been like that-“ Daveed tries to backtrack which makes (Y/n) stop and set the dish down before turning around to face him with a glare.

“It is, it’s been week after week since we’ve had plans and you cancel them to have us go to a party.” (Y/n) says. “And most of the time I can’t have fun because I don’t drink. You always forget I’m not twenty-one yet.”

“And you’ve always said age is just a number,” Daveed retorts.

“It is just a number! I don’t care about our age gap. That's not what this even is about, I just want to be able to have a romantic dinner with my boyfriend is that too hard to ask?”

“Obviously it is because this is my life (Y/n), it required parties and talking with producers and all that,” 

“But not when we are supposed to be spending time together. It’s tearing us apart Daveed,” (Y/n) says frustratedly. “I can’t-this isn’t working if this is how it’s going to be.” 

“(Y/n)-“ Daveed says a bit of panic in his voice.

“No, don’t you dare start, you always tell me we’ll have a date later, well later never comes, then when we go to these parties, you end up drinking and although I like being with you. You being drunk isn’t fun, not to me,” she whispers her eyes filling with tears.

Daveed moves to cup her cheek only for (Y/n) to flinch away and push his hand. “(Y/n)-I’m sorry I just…I didn’t realize-“

“No, you didn’t, and don’t say the late-night dinners after a show count as dates. They’re not, they’re just you being a decent guy and spending time with me after work, just like I do spend time with you after I finish my course work,” she says tried to hold back a small cry.

“(Y/n) I didn’t even realize any of this-“ Daveed starts again.

“No, you didn’t that’s the problem! I…I can’t do this if you’re going to be like this, Daveed, I thought this was stable enough to move in with each other, but I guess I was wrong-you’re not ready for this kind of thing and clearly, I’m not either,” she says drying her hands off and moving past him.

“(Y/n)! Wait! What are you doing?” Daveed asked his voice cracking and he looked to almost be in tears as well.

(Y/n) shuffled around with her duffle bag grabbing clothes and her books, “I’m…I’m going to go stay in DC for a few weeks…if you figure out what’s more important just…you know where to find me,” she says softly, refusing to look at him. 

Daveed made a move to try and hug her but (Y/n) shook him off grabbing her back and slipping under his arm, “No, don’t do that, you can’t just hold me and tell me everything will work out, you keep doing that and I can’t do that anymore!” she says with a bit of anger laced in her voice.

Daveed gave her a small look his eyes filled with hurt, but he too saw the hurt flashing in her eyes and sighed dropping his arms to his side. (Y/n) took that as her cue to leave and headed out the door, shutting the door not so nicely as she did.


	21. Back To DC In Tears

By the time (Y/n) had gotten back to DC and was let into the White House, having to go through most steps, she felt numb and just wanted to find her mother.

Once she did she just busted into tears and hugged her mother as her mother whispered soft words of ‘it would be okay’ and ‘’the first fights are the worst’ as she explained what had happened. 

Eventually, all the tears had dried up and she was curled under a blanket in the living room part of the house with a cup of tea and tissue beside her. “Mama,” she mumbles, “I shouldn’t have left, this was totally a mistake,” she says her voice hoars from crying.

Her mother sighs and turns to face her, “Ducky, don’t think that. Your father and I just weren’t really ready, we still saw you as our little girl, one that didn’t need to leave and would stay with us, but it’s okay that you needed space. I’m sure it’s just one fight, he’ll call and you’ll make up. That's what makes you a strong couple,” her mother tells her.

“But he’s so busy and it’s not his fault really, I know he gets busy, it’s just…always the parties, and it keeps happening, I just miss it when it wasn’t like that,” 

“Hmm,” her mother hums as she scoots to wrap her arms around her, “You know I feel like that sometimes with your father?” she points out.

“What? But you and papa rarely ever fight!” (Y/n) protests.

“That’s not so true, just last week we fought, he had meetings to get to, rather important ones,”

“Mama, that’s not the same thing. These are social parties, drunk people, high people, not really work-related, even Lin doesn’t always go,”

“Alright, but still your father and I agreed when he took this job we’d still have time to ourselves,”

“And you do, I caught you guys acting all cute when I came back to get my books that one time,” (Y/n) points out.

“I know, but we still fight, the point is, you have a right to be upset, but you need to be able to talk and let your partner talk too,” her mother points out brushing her hair behind her ear, “otherwise both people get hurt,” 

(Y/n) sniffles a bit, “Okay..but I’m giving him a cold shoulder at least until next week, I’m still mad at him,” 

Her mother let out a small laugh, “That man is going to end up here if you keep quiet that long,” 

“Hmmph,” (Y/n) mutters as she burrows her face into her blanket.


	22. Getting Sick

It was only a few days before (Y/n) started feeling slightly sick and was in the bathroom throwing up more often than not. By then she was worried, more so that she was sick for another reason. On top of that she still giving a cold shoulder to Daveed. Leaving his texts on read and ignoring most of his phone calls. Whether out of guilt or something else she wasn’t sure. 

It wasn’t until later in the afternoon after having tea with her mother that she got a phone call. One that wasn’t from Daveed, no, it was from Lin making her brows furrow as she answered it, “Lin if this is Daveed's way of guilting me to talk to him I don’t want to hear it,” she huffs.

“What? So that’s what’s bothering him? Wait-you’re not in New York!? Oh, shit-“ came Lin’s voice along with a few string of curses in Spanish causing (Y/n) to bold upright from her bed.

“What? What’s wrong?” she asks worried now.

“Okay…uh…well…we go on in like ten minutes for the show…and no one has seen Daveed at all today,” Lin admits, “I figured he was with you-“

“no, no he’s not with me, oh my gosh…I didn’t think he’d take it literally,” she moans out her hand running over her face. “We…we may have gotten into a fight on Sunday,” she admits.

“But why go back to DC?” Lin chimes out his voice full of confusion.

“I…well it was a big fight, words were said, I didn’t want to see him so I left,” she mumbles. 

“And he’s going after you because?” Lin asks and (Y/n) could just hear the confusion in his voice.

“I said if he figures out what's important he’d know where to find me…hes’ coming here because I told him to-oh Lin I’m sorry! I didn’t even think he’d pull something like this during the show week, I’ve been pretty much quiet and not talking to him,” 

“No, don’t feel sorry, it’s fine…his understudy can go on, just make sure to try and work things out with him? He’s been a mess the past few days, and I really think it’s put him through the wringer, so just…work things out for our sake and his?”

“I know…okay, thanks for the heads up…I’m sorry he left without telling anyone, that’s not like him,”

“I know..that’s why I thought maybe you’d stolen his time or he got lost with you to remember we have a double show today,” Lin mutters before wishing her off.

“Oh, crap oh crap,” (Y/n) mutters as she rushes to figure out where or when Daveed would be arriving.


	23. Hey.....

It didn’t take (Y/n) long to actually get a call about Daveed being at the gate and she quickly tried to make her way there, her stomach churning a bit as she got there seeing him being let in. 

The second Daveed’s eyes met with hers, (Y/n)’s eyes started to water and she moved to wrap her arms around him, her head buried in his chest. 

Daveed’s own arms wrapped around her tightly and he moved to rest his lips against her head muttering apologizes as he did so. The two stayed that way for a few minutes before (Y/n) pulled back and wiped her eyes with her sleeves, “Come on…we can talk in my room,” she says softly turning and holding his hand as she led him to her room. Her parents still had kept it mostly the same not having a point to change it.

Moving to sit on her bed she hugged her knees to her chest glancing at him, “I’m sorry,” she whispers.

“Hey, no, I’m sorry,” Daveed says, “You were right, and I was overdoing it with parties and forgot that I needed to spend time with you. Parties are never going to be more important than you are,” he says moving to sit beside her and gently brush away strands of tears from her cheeks. “And I mean it, I shouldn’t have put parties over you ever. I thought it’d be better to just always going to parties, trying to hook up with new producers for shows and projects, but I was wrong.”

“You’ll always find something, your music is amazing Daveed, you shouldn’t have to do those things just to get some sort of recognition,” (Y/n) says softly as she leans into his arms that were wrapping around her.

“I know…I’ve been a mess this past week because of it,” Daveed admits.

At the sound of that (Y/n) moves and sternly whacks his arm, “You scared Lin half to death today! Driving all the way here without letting anyone know where you were!” she cries out. “I got scared when he said you were late to the show,” she whispers her eyes filling with tears again. 

“Okay…I should have texted Andy, or Lin or someone, but it was a spur of the moment decision, I needed to see you, to talk to you, to make sure I didn’t fuck everything up to the point where you hated me,” he tells her softly moving to wipe the stray tears away. 

“My dad is really mad at you,” (Y/n) whispers. “And he’s gonna be even madder when he finds out you’re here,” she mutters.

Daveed seemed to freeze a bit at that, “But we’re good right? I mean he’s mad because we got into a fight right?”

“Yeah, he’s mad you made me cry…not that dad is here, he’s at some kind of meeting, as far as I know, it’s just mom and I, but she probably told him about it.” (Y/n) says softly.

Daveed sighed a bit at that, “Want to just cuddle then?” he asks.

“Hmmm, cuddles sound good as long as I don’t get sick again,” (Y/n) says softly moving to scoot up to the bed and lay on his chest.

“Sick? What you eat something bad?” he asks his hand running through her hair as she relaxed.

“I dunno that’s the weird thing, I rarely ever get sick…”

“You get somewhat sick when it's your time of the month? I had to get you those things to help you,” Daveed reminds her.

(Y/n) seemed to tense up a bit and glance, “Oh…that…oh no…” she mutters quickly getting up and rushing to her bathroom.

“(Y/n)?!? What’s wrong?” Daveed calls out.


	24. Positive

“(Y/n)? Why are you locking yourself in the bathroom,” Daveed’s voice came through the door. 

It was a few minutes later when (Y/n) was still shaking a bit but peeked the door open looking at him sadly, “I’m late…” she mumbles making him tilt his head.

“You’re what?”

“Late…my period is late,” she whispers as she moves to drag him inside. On the counter, there were a few tests she had just taken making him look at her curiously.

“They were already in here, and don't give me that look, I don’t know I thought we were safe…” she says shifting nervously.

Daveed moved to tug her into his arms, “We were, but it’s still possible,” he whispers, “I love you, and if this is it, then this is it.” he points out softly, “I’ll be better and do better, we can get past this hiccup,” he points out softly.

At these words (Y/n)’s eyes watered a bit and she fisted his shirt, “Really?”

“Really, I mean every word I’m saying if you want to go through and this is positive then I’ll be with you every step of the way,” Daveed tells her, rubbing her back as he holds her.

Shakily (Y/n) pulls away as her phone lets off a chime, “We should look…” she whispers, but didn’t move towards the tests at all.

Daveed taking the hint moved to flip each of them and glanced a bit more, “So…does two lines mean positive?” he asks making (Y/n) let out a small noise and nodding her head. “Then I guess they’re all positive…” he says sheepishly.

“Really? All of them? We’re..we’re gonna have a baby?” (Y/n) says worriedly moving to pull away and start pacing, “Dad is gonna kill me, oh my gosh I haven’t even met your parents yet! Oh my gosh, this is gonna go horribly,” (Y/n) states as she paces.

Daveed quickly moved to get her to stop pulling her back out of the bathroom and to the bed, “Breath, ducky, breathe,” he says softly, “It’s okay, we’ll figure this out, and my parents love you, I talk too much about you that they practically know you by now.” he says softly. “I promise you it isn’t bad. But if you don’t want this then we can figure something else out,” 

“No! I mean…I do want this, I’m fine with people making their choice, but I want this…I love you Daveed,” (Y/n) says softly moving to lean into his arms.

“I love you too, and it may not have been our plan, but since when has our relationship gone perfectly?”

“Okay fair point, our relationship is far from perfect, but we’ll take the curveball and go with it.” (Y/n) points out softly. 

The two stayed in the room on the bed cuddling and just chatting until there was a knock on the door and her mother peeked her head in, “Oh hello Daveed, I heard you were here…(Y/n) can you join me for something, your father wanted to talk with Daveed about something-“

“I..I guess so?” (Y/n) said a bit nervous about leaving her father and Daveed alone together. Who knows what could happen,”


	25. The President Will See You Now

“I don’t like you, and I don’t like that you’ve made my daughter cry,” Lawernce states the second (Y/n) was out of the room. He moved to lean back in his seat motioning for Daveed to take a seat in one of the other chairs, “And frankly I wish I had every chance to toss you out.”

Daveed anxiously nods his head, “..but?”

“But…I know (Y/n) is happy and I know that she’s been the most happiest she has ever been with you,” Lawerence admits, “And to get her this happy, well it makes me happy.”

“I know, and I didn’t mean to push her away sir, I love your daughter more than anything, I ditched New York, a two-show day just to come here to tell her that I care about her. It might not make up for what I did, but I was blinded to think that she wasn’t happy. I got lost in the spotlight for a second but I’m grounded once more,” he admits. “I see a future with your daughter Sir, and I want to keep dating her.” 

Lawernce nods his head, “Alright, but I am watching you, she is my amazing daughter and I don’t want her heart broken by you, she deserves the world,”

“She deserves the universe actually,” Daveed admits, “And I really want to give her the universe, her astrological obsession is amazing. She can talk about the stars forever and it just mesmerizes me,” he admits running a hand through his hair as he did so.

Lawrence nods, “Just make sure you treat her as if she is the sun, everything needs to be taken into consideration with her,” he points out, “And if you need to know, I give you a blessing,” 

“Wha-I…how did…I didn’t even…” Daveed said stumbling over his words.

“The way you’re nervous and keep fumbling your pocket has given it away, but if you cheat or hurt her, you’ll have quite a bit of people after you, and they might not even know where to find a body,” Lawrence threatens, “My daughter means everything to me Mr. Diggs, and I suggest you keep her happy. The saying is Happy Wife Happy Life of course,” 

Daveed nods, his hair bouncing a bit, “Of course, thank you, sir,” he moves to get up and shake hands with (Y/n)’s father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter, next one will be the epiolgue


	26. Epilogue

“Daddy!” a small boy with a huge smile and curly hair runs in carrying a duckling in his arms, “Look! Bobbert has color on his wings now!” the child says giggling excitedly.

(Y/n) peeked in smiling as she bounced another child a little girl, her daughter Emma, with her colored hair who was sucking on her thumb while Daveed grinned down at his son, “Woah Noah! That’s amazing!” he says, “Hey Bobbert your feathers look great.”

“Course they do daddy! I just brushed him with that brush Mommy said to use!” Noah points out proudly.

“You were gentle of course right?” (Y/n) points out as Emma moved to coo and tug on her shirt.

(Y/n) and Daveed had Noah, but during the pregnancy, Daveed had ended up proposing and a few months after Noah was born they got married. Not long after Noah turned 3 did they get the surprise that Emma was coming and by then (Y/n)’s dad was no longer the president, having finished serving his two terms. Once they were a new family of four, they had decided to settled in none other than Oakland and had a mini area in their backyard where they had a set of ducks, because of course, they needed ducks. 

“Careful Noah, please don’t drop Bobbert,” (Y/n) points out as she manages to get Emma her teething ring.

“I won’t mommy! I promise!” Noah calls out rushing back outside to clearly set Bobbert back down with the other ducklings.

“Your son is going to drive me up the wall,” (Y/n) states.

“Hey if I remember correctly it was your dad that suggested we get ducks instead of chickens,”

“Only because he thought it was silly that we called each other ducky and duckie,” (Y/n) muses as she bounces Emma on her hip.

“I still can’t believe you put that in your wedding vows,” Daveed pipes up.

“I thought it was an important thing to share in it, and if I remember correctly it’s when you started crying,” (Y/n) teases as Daveed moves to lift Emma from her and onto his lap.

“It was a good part. You always were good with words,”

“I’m better with stars than words though,” (Y/n) points out. “Speaking of which, I have to head to Griffith Observatory for a talk,” she points out. 

“Well you’ll do amazing,” Daveed points out, “Don’t worry I got the kids, if not my parents sure will be glad to have them if something comes up,” 

“Bless you,” (Y/n) says leaning to give a small kiss to Daveed.

“Ew!” Noah’s voice came from the door his face scrunched up.

(Y/n) pulled away and grinned, “Alright you, go wash up before dinner,”

“Yes, mommy!” Noah says darting away clearly happy to get away from his flirting parents. A quick mumble of “Emma’s lucky she doesn’t understand” came from him.

(Y/n) laughed softly and took to getting food out on the table, “So glad you performed at the White House all those years ago?” she teases.

“With how this all turned out? Yes, I’m glad I met the President’s Daughter before we performed, might never have found love otherwise. Or gotten these two cuties out of it.”

“Make that three,” (Y/n) states softly as she sets the bowls down making Daveed’s mouth fall open. 

“Wait really?”

“mmhmm, took five tests this morning, so guess our four-year-old, and one and a half-year-old are gonna be big siblings,” she teases.

“I love you (Y/n)”

“I love you too Daveed,”


End file.
